To Be With You
by xianora
Summary: Kagome is once a normal high school girl. Everything changes when her family transfered to her mother's hometown. The shikonnotama who haunts her endless nights finally came to fulfill her destiny. Inuyasha, a hanyou,meets her under peculiar circumstances
1. Chapter 1

Hi…Hello people. I'm here with another stupid fic of mine. Well…I'm really sorry if you have to endure reading this fic. Don't worry, when I find myself on the right track, this fic will be fixed. I really want another fic like my 'It's Hard to Tell'. It seems I can't live without making any InuKag stories.

xianora

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha…Clear? (THIS IS FOR THE WHOLE STORY…it gets tiring to say it again and again…okie?)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**To Be With You**

**Chapter 1**

"Put your luggage over there girls." Mrs. Higurashi said to her daughters, Kagome and Kikyo.

They're just new in this town, or so Kagome and Kikyo thought. They have done this often. Transfer to places because of their mother's work. But now, she said this is permanent. Well, she always says that.

Right after Kagome and Kikyo put their things out of the way, they rounded on their mother and asked if they could do anything to help.

"No, don't worry. I called some people to help fix up and clean the house. You can go outside and enjoy the sunshine. Maybe you can even meet some friends!" she answered.

"Are you sure you can trust these people?" Kikyo queried.

"I'm sure. They are my long time friends. Haven't I told you? This is my family's house from my childhood to my adolescence." Their mother said cheerfully.

"That's news to us!" Kagome said in surprise.

"Okay, just go and enjoy yourself girls!" she said pushing her daughters gently out of the door.

Kagome and Kikyo explored outside their house. It's really much different from their old home but it feels welcoming more than ever. The wind is cool against their faces and flowers of every color send their sweet scent everywhere.

Kikyo got fascinated with the designs of the clothes on one shop and decided to stop over and look. Kagome who isn't very interested herself rounded the corner to explore more of the town's beauty, only to find a place that seems not to fit in here.

There is a vast land everywhere she looks at and at the edge of it is a wild looking forest.

Sneaking off, not thinking about her sister finding her gone, her feet made contact with the dewy grass.

"It's more windy here…and there are so many trees! I really love nature! I really wish mom is serious about us staying in this place permanently." She said to herself.

Her feet brought her farther away from the houses to the edge of the forest. She wasn't surprised to see an 'OFF-LIMITS' sign there. People, especially kids, might go wandering and get themselves lost in there. There are wires all over to make sure no one will pass.

The forest looks enchanted in Kagome's eyes. The trees are large and definitely tall as she looked up. The deep depths seem dangerous…yet, to her, magical.

"Oh this is crazy." Kagome remarked with a small laugh.

She always loved trees, animals, forest…everything about nature… But she never entered a forest before. She's not aware of the dangers it might cause her.

But still, her eyes are glued to the scary darkness beyond the trees. It's as if there is something special for her to see there. But what it was… she doesn't know.

"I need to go." She said, removing her gaze from the trees and starting to walk away from it.

It's already afternoon and she's hungry. A nice snack is what she needed now. But she'll return, she decided about that.

Kagome again found herself in front of the store where Kikyo went in. She saw her standing there nervously.

"Where have you been!" Kikyo exclaimed when she finally saw Kagome.

"Just wandered around." She answered nonchalantly.

"You've been so long. Let's go home now. Next time tell me where you're going so that I'll not be dead nervous about you!" Kikyo said.

"Sure…I'm sorry." Kagome muttered.

They went straight home before it got too dark in the streets. They knocked on the door and their mother opened it and ushered them inside.

"Did you enjoy yourselves girls?" she asked.

"Yes, mom. Their fashion here is really beautiful. I liked the dresses sold down the lane." Kikyo answered, smiling.

"We could buy some of those next time if you like. How about you Kagome?" Their mother asked rounding on Kagome.

"Well…I enjoyed…Do you know that there's a field by the end of the lane, mom? And there's a forest at the edge of the town! It looks so enchanted!" she suddenly said.

"Don't get yourself lost in there Kagome. It's off limits and it's dangerous." Her mom cautioned.

"I know. It's just that…the forest is like…inviting me…" she muttered, really unsure of what she was saying.

"There are more than just ordinary creatures there. Everything that lives there is banished from this land. Don't ever go near there again Kagome. I—I don't want to lose you." Her mother said while giving her a tight hug.

"Yes, mom." But she knows she's gong to have to break that promise.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome is now in her own room, thinking.

"More than just ordinary creatures? What is mom talking about?" Kagome wondered. She's going to find out for herself the next day.

Her sleep is troubled by very weird dreams. She seldom dreamt of anything ever since she was a child. And it seems that everything she dreamed when she was a little girl is coming back.

_"You are destined for this Kagome. You can run…but you can't hide. Your destiny will follow you wherever you go. You should accept this…"_

_Where is that voice coming from? She wondered._

_"It's I who will decide your destiny."_

_There it is again…Who are you? She called out._

_And there it was, in front of her, more clearer than ever…_

_The Shikon-no-tama…_

_Sh—shikon-no-tama? Kagome asked herself totally confused._

_"I am your destiny…that you should follow…"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I'm really sorry. It's weird right? Don't worry this story will be clear for you to understand soon. Maybe a couple of chapters can explain it but for now let's just keep this chapter hanging, okay? It really looks hanging to me. I can't even understand why I wrote this. It's my fingers' fault! They keep typing and typing!

Anyway, please review. Thank you!

xianora


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry if it took me so long to update this fic. I got so many fics going on. I'm so stubborn, you know. I should be making only two fics at the same time and now I'm making three different stories about Inuyasha and Kagome… I may not update this fic for a long time again because I will be busy in making the sequel for my first fic, "It's Hard To Tell".

Please R&R. Thanks!-xianora

………………………………………………………………………………………………

To Be With You 

**Chapter 2**

"_You are destined for this Kagome. You can run…but you can't hide. Your destiny will follow you wherever you go. You should accept this…"_

_Where is that voice coming from? She wondered._

_"It's I who will decide your destiny."_

_There it is again…Who are you? She called out._

_And there it was, in front of her, more clearer than ever…_

_The Shikon-no-tama…_

_Sh—shikon-no-tama? Kagome asked herself totally confused._

"I am your destiny…that you should follow…" 

There was a knock on her bedroom door and her eyes flew open. She sat upright and placed her shaking left hand on her forehead.

"Kagome? Wake up! Breakfast is ready. You shouldn't make it wait. It will get cold." Kikyo said from outside her room.

"Yes, I'm coming." She said, still thinking about her dream.

"That was really strange. I only dreamed of it when I was a child…and now it came back." She said to herself. "No it's just a dream. My destiny? _I_ will make my _own_ destiny."

As she freed herself from her blankets, she felt her right hand locked on something. She slowly opened her hand. A round pink object is in it.

The shikon-no-tama…

Her eyes widened and suddenly it was hard for her to breathe. How did this happen? Because of the dream? But that was just a dream. How come she's now holding the weird jewel?

She was broke out of her concentration when her sister shouted from downstairs. "Kagome, come down!"

"Coming." She went in front of her mirror and hurriedly combed her hair. She placed the jewel carefully on top of her desk and watched it for a moment. It was sparkling innocently as the sun hit it with its light.

She opened the door and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

………

"Dears, I have already enrolled you in your new school. I heard that it's a special school because humans and hanyous study there together." Their mother said as she brought the dishes to the sink.

"What! There are monsters there!" Kikyo exclaimed.

"There are some youkais too. But I assure you, they're not evil. The evil ones are…uhh…banished a long time ago…" she said quietly.

_So that's what's in the forest. Monsters called youkai live there. And mom said they're the evil ones._ Kagome thought with a shiver.

"Mom?" Kagome called. "Are you sure they won't harm us?"

"There may be some bullies in the flock but I assure you, evil youkais and hanyous are already locked." She said looking meaningfully at Kagome. "By the way, Kagome I don't want you straying far okay? Keep away from the forest."

"Okay, mom." She said carelessly, obviously not listening to any of her mother's warning about the forest. She wasn't sure she was going to obey her.

"In the mean time, you'll take your usual archery lessons." She said as she looked at her daughters.

The two smiled and stood up to take their gear.

………

"That's the target. You'll each release three arrows and try to hit the middle, okay?" their mother said.

"Okay." They said in chorus.

The two girls did it with ease. They've always been good in archery because their mother taught them since they were five and six.

"I don't really know why you insist on regular archery lessons. You two are very good already." Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile.

"We want to have regular practice, mom." Kikyo replied. She walked forward to their target to remove the arrows from the middle.

"Who's that?" Kagome asked to no one in particular when she saw a figure of what looked like a woman with long white hair watching them.

When she saw her looking, she left.

"Who?" her mother asked, looking at the direction of Kagome's gaze.

"No one. Don't mind me." She said while walking to the shade of the Sakura tree.

………

"She's a fair shot." He said to himself. "No. More than fair. She's really good at archery."

He was the person watching Kagome all through her archery practice. She wasn't a woman but a boy in his near-late teens. He has long white hair and unusually cute dog-ears.

"Kagome…her name is nice." He muttered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tell me what you think about this chap. Please review okay? I want to ask…What's the name of Mrs. Higurashi? I'm getting tired of calling her by her surname or calling her 'mother'. Please if anyone knows, tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm back! So here's chap three! Sorry if it came very, very late!Hope you'll enjoy reading it! Please R&R!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**To Be With You**

**Chapter 3**

"She's a fair shot." He said to himself. "No. More than fair. She's really good at archery."

He was the person watching Kagome all through her archery practice. She wasn't a woman but a boy in his near-late teens. He has long white hair and unusually cute dog-ears.

"Kagome…her name is nice." He muttered.

………

"Wake up! You're going to be late!" Akira shouted at her two daughters' sleeping form.

"Mom…" Kagome said grudgingly, holding tight to her beloved pillow.

"Come on!" she said excitedly. "It's your first day in your special school!"

"Who the hell cares if the school we're going to is a special one?" Kikyo said rudely, finally sitting up with her eyes still closed.

"Kikyo…" their mother said in a warning.

"Okay…Sorry mom." She said, rubbing her eyes vigorously.

"Kagome, stand up. You'll be late!" she said patting her daughter on the legs.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm coming." She said, finally untangling herself from her blankets.

Kikyo ate some breakfast first while Kagome went to the bathroom to take an awakening bath. Kikyo followed Kagome and they were all set.

Kagome still had the gloomy look on her face. She still has that hang over of the long vacation and doesn't want to welcome the idea of going back to the accursed building they call school.

"Enjoy yourselves, girls!" Akira said, gently pushing her daughters outside into the sunshine.

"We have no choice but to go to school now." Kikyo muttered.

"Enjoy myself? Is that a joke or what?" Kagome said to herself sarcastically as she and her sister joined the busy street of cars and people.

………

"Quiet, class!" Ms. Madoka said to her students.

The didn't take notice of her words. They still continued to throw crumpled papers across the room and talk and laugh.

"Class! You have a new classmate!" she shouted to make them quiet.

The students stopped and looked at her, still holding their own crumpled piece of paper.

"Kagome, come in." the teacher said when at last she got the attention of her class. "Her name is Kagome Higurashi, they moved in just last week."

Kagome looked around nervously and met the gaze of different sets of eyes.

"Good morning…" she muttered politely, looking at her feet.

"You can seat at the empty chair at the back." Ms. Madoka instructed.

"Yes, ma'am." Kagome said.

It felt like ages before she reached her chair at the back. She walked as she received all the burning stares of her new classmates. If they don't stop, she thought, she would melt.

Inuyasha, along with the others, gazed at her. But with interest. She was the girl he saw practicing archery the other day. It's a good thing they're classmates. He really felt some kind of vibration from this girl. She feels really…different.

The class went on and Kagome took down notes. At last the bell rang for their one-hour break.

She sighed quietly and stood up, getting her books from under her desk. Her classmates went out talking and laughing.

"Hi. So, you're new here?" Inuyasha asked her, blocking her way.

Kagome looked at him with wide eyes. She scanned the guy in front of her. He has silvery white hair and dog-ears.

"I saw you the other day. You're really good at handling your bow." He stated at the still speechless Kagome.

"You—you were the one watching us?" she finally spoke.

"Yup. Tell me who are you. You're different from anyone here. You don't feel like a normal human." Inuayasha said.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi…Are those ears real?" she asked as she groped Inuyasha's dog-ears.

"Hey! Stop that! Those are real so will you stop pinching it!" he said trying to remove Kagome's hands.

"Th—then…you're a youkai! Waah! Go away from me!" she shouted in panic. She looked at every direction but her feet seemed rooted in her spot.

"Wait! I'm not a youkai! I'm just a hanyou and I won't hurt you!—Will you stop panicking and listen to me!" Inuyasha shouted to get Kagome's attention once again.

"I said awhile ago…before you started panicking…You are different from normal humans. Who are you really?" he asked piercing Kagome's blue eyes with his amber ones.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi…I just told you! And to tell you, I'm as normal as anyone." She remarked looking at straight at his golden eyes.

"I dreamed of you. You're the keeper of the shikon-no-tama…" he finally said to clear everything.

"The--the shikon-no-tama? How—what—?" she asked, totally confused about their conversation.

FLASHBACK

"_You are destined for this Kagome. You can run…but you can't hide. Your destiny will follow you wherever you go. You should accept this…"_

_Where is that voice coming from? She wondered._

_"It's I who will decide your destiny."_

_There it is again…Who are you? She called out._

_And there it was, in front of her, more clearer than ever…_

_The Shikon-no-tama…_

_Sh—shikon-no-tama? Kagome asked herself totally confused._

"I am your destiny…that you should follow…" 

END FLASHBACK

"That dream…" she said when she remembered.

"Now, you understand. I also had a dream and you were in it." Inuyasha said leaning on the wall.

"A dream? You had it too?"

"Not a normal dream. You were in it and there was a distinct scent…that I concluded was yours… I woke up and followed your scent until I found you, practicing archery." He explained.

Kagome realized that he was not blocking her way anymore. Caught off his guard, Kagome ran outside of the room.

"Hey, wait! Don't run away! I still got something to clear--!"

But she was gone.

"You can't run from me." Inuyasha muttered stirring himself out of the room. "We both have to know the mystery of these dreams."

………

Kagome reached the girl's C.R. "Who is that weird guy? How did he know about the shikon-no-tama?" she said, still out of breath from her escape.

She fumbled in her pocket and got the jewel. She decided to bring it because it felt like there was some kind of force she can't explain that urges her to bring the jewel.

She was really not comfortable with it around her. The jewel feels like destruction and sorrow…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kind of weird chap, right? But I think it's good enough already for you guys. Tell me your opinions about it, okay? Thanks a lot for those who review my stories! You help me a lot! Please review this chap! Thanks!

**tsukigana** - you ask if Kikyo's going to bug them? Let's see...hmmm...maybe...maybe not. Just watch out for the other chapters as i upload them one by one...hehe:D Thanks for reviewing!

**akarikagome** - the forest is the very place where all the action will happen...well, not being mean but, you should know by now who's in the forest...Haha Thanks for the review...yeah, maybe from afar, Inuyasha do look like a chick.

**rikulover2691** - sorry if this chap only came this time. I had no time at all to update this fic. I'm busy with my other fics and also my studies. Thanks for the review and i hope you'll like this fic better as more chaps come!

**The Seventh Titan Ichigo** - wow! I was surprised that your family even knows him! My family don't even understand why i like watching anime and make fics about them...and your family knows Inuyasha! That's quite weird for me...Anyway, thanks for the review! Sorry if i updated only now...

**kalika** - sorry if this fic stopped for some time too...can't control the circumstances, you know. I'm too busy with my studies. Thanks for the review...I hope to receive more reviews from you!

**Child of the Silvery Moon** - You said that you can't wait for the this chap...then, i'm so sorry to make you wait for my update! I'm really sorry. I hope you can forgive me...and thanks for the review!

**Miriae** - hehe...thanks my friend! Well, you know me...i assure you there will be more interactions in the future...Promise!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OMG! I'm regularly updating this fic, am I? Oh well, don't mind me. After the vacation, it will be hard for me to find time to make this fic again. Christmas will be the date I'm sure I can update this fic regularly for you guys. So on with the story and Please R&R…Thanks!**

xianora

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**To Be With You**

**Chapter 4**

Kagome reached the girl's C.R. "Who is that weird guy? How did he know about the shikon-no-tama?" she said, still out of breath from her escape.

She fumbled in her pocket and got the jewel. She decided to bring it because it felt like there was some kind of force she can't explain that urges her to bring the jewel.

She was really not comfortable with it around her. The jewel feels like destruction and sorrow…

………

She woke up at dawn, all sweaty and cold. She had a weird dream again. And every time she has this dream, it seems like an invisible force is pulling her back to the forest.

_What is in that damn forest?_ She thought to herself. She was confused and tired of thinking about the mysteries of this place. Why did they end up here anyway?

**_It was destiny…_** said someone in the back of her mind.

_Only I can make my destiny. No one will tell me what I have to do._ She answered angrily.

**_That is true for some…ordinary…people. But you…you are not just any kind of girl. Your destiny is already laid down even before you were born._**

This time, it was not the voiceat the back of her mind. It seems like the Jewel of Four Souls is the one speaking to her.

Then silence ruled the room. She tried to get some more sleep ate first. Geez! It was barely five in the morning.

But she tossed and turned for what seemed like eternity. Getting impatient and a little furious, she got up and dressed.

She will head to the forest and find some answers…And she won't stop until she gets them.

………

The cold wind met every step of Kagome. Her hair was made to dance with the beat of the wind. Good thing she decided to wear her thick sweater instead of the one she usually wears.

After a few minutes of walking in the cold midst of the streets, she finally reached the forest. The source of all of her questions, mysterious experiences, and unanswerable dreams.

The barrier that encloses the forest is more pronounced at this time of the day…when its surroundings are all dark and dangerously quiet.

Just one look at this forest makes you want to go near it like someone was inviting you in. And you could never resist its venomous invitation…

Kagome held the shikon-no-tama tightly in her left hand.

_It is time…_ she thought walking nearer the edge of the enchanted forest.

She was about to touch the barrier and see if she could go through. Her hand was inches from it when she felt something wrong stir within it.

It felt evil and it felt more of destruction than the shikon-no-tama. Other creatures stirred with it. But its presence is more pronounced. It made the others feel like insignificant insects in its presence.

Then she heard it…

………

Kikyo woke up from a strange dream. She sat on her bed stunned for a few minutes and realized that she was still in the comforts of her own home. She looked around…everything looked normal. But she felt something wrong within her.

She knew it! She knew from the start that they should not have come in this creepy place. It seemed so normal in an ordinary person's eye…But it was keeping a secret in its deep depths.

_Oh stop it stupid!_ She scolded herself._ I still have classes so I need to go to sleep. No more weird thinking or my mind would burst any moment!_

She lay back in her fluffy bed and forced herself to think that everything is normal…even though she knew _everything_ is not…

………

She heard a voice that can make the hairs at the back of your neck stand.

"_Give me power…"_ it said in a harsh voice.

She felt a chill in her spine. She felt cold engulf her insides.

"Who are you?…_What _are you?" she tried to ask as if expecting it to answer her directly.

"_Give it to me…"_ it spoke again, with the same cold, harsh voice it used.

She was then tempted to finally go through the strange barrier that divides the world where she stands and the world of the power-hungry creature.

She seems to be hypnotized.

Kagome's fingers already touched it and was going through when…

"What do you think you're doing!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Too short is it not? I know, I know…that's why I'm hiding myself right now…Hehe…It's too short and it's a cliff hanger and I put too many mysteries in it now. Waaah! I'm very sorry but I couldn't think of what to right next! I promise to clear it up in the next chapters!**

**Uhh…so now, I already involved all three of them: Inuyasha, Kagome and Kikyo. They're all finally in the mystery and adventure. Romance won't start until the later chapters. It takes time to develop, you know…So, you must now have an idea on who is the creature in the forest…hehe…But if you still don't then wait for my updates!**

_**Please Review! Please! I need it! Thanks very much!**_

xianora


End file.
